You Can't Do That
by Just.Another.Gleek.Like.You
Summary: Kurt has been acting strangely lately. Will Blaine jump to conclutions and ruin everything?


**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or the songs in this fan fiction.**

* * *

><p>"Ok everyone, this weeks' assignment is about looking at yourself and the things you have done. Sing a song reflecting on an event, something that has affected you recently." Mr. Shue's words gave Blaine an idea, he knew he had to fix things and this gave him the perfect opportunity.<p>

He had the perfect song, now all Blaine had to do was practise and hope Kurt would forgive him.

* * *

><p>A week ago...<p>

Kurt was talking animatedly to his boyfriend about the latest 'Vogue' cover. Blaine however wasn't listening, he was too busy thinking about how lucky he was to have Kurt, he was smart, witty, had an amazing voice and not to mention his angelic looks. Even after the GAP incident, the Rachel incident and the months of leading Kurt on, Kurt still didn't tell Blaine to shove it when he finally came to his senses.

"Hello Blaine, BLAINE" Kurt said, waving his hands in front of Blaine's face. The curly haired boy snapped out of his thoughtful state and apologised to his love.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about how lucky I am to have you." He flashed a dapper smile.

"That's ok, I have to go though, I promised to help Sam with his homework" Kurt replied as he stood to leave.

Blaine frowned. "Oh... Ok, I'll text you latter." He zoned back out, this time thinking about Sam. He hadn't known much about the blonde boy, just that he had been homeless and had moved when his parents got a job interstate... and that Kurt had had a crush on him before he had met Blaine.

Come to think of it, he didn't know whether Sam was straight. Blaine didn't remember ever hear about Sam's dating life, plus what sort of straight boy dyes his hair blonde...

He figured he had nothing to worry about though; Kurt is in love with him, not a random blonde footballer who disappeared for a few months. With his mind settled Blaine decided he should just go home and do his homework. He was just over thinking things.

* * *

><p>Over the next few days Blaine had forgotten about his brief insecurities, that is, until one day at Blaine's house. He and Kurt were sitting on the shorter boy's bed studying for an upcoming English test.<p>

"Hey Kurt, it's getting late, do you want to just stay over?" He had asked after checking his watch. Kurt looked over to the clock that rested on the bedside table, "Oh shit, I have to go, I have to go... help Sam with his study, yeah." Kurt gathered up his books and ran out of the room before Blaine could respond.

Blaine sat frozen on his bed, come to think of it; Kurt had been avoiding his boyfriend over the last few days. Worry filled Blaine; it was hard for him to trust people, ever since all of his friends at the last public school he went to ditched him and became his bullies after he came out. It had taken months for Wes and David to gain his trust, but it had been different with Kurt, the second he saw him on the stair case, he had instantly trusted him, wanted to be his friend. Was Blaine destined to get hurt by him, or should he go with his instincts?

Plus, Kurt wouldn't cheat on him; Kurt loved Blaine... didn't he?

Blaine put some music on and tried to ignore the confusion filling him, he was just being silly, cheating would be so un-Kurt like.

* * *

><p>By Thursday Blaine had even more to worry about.<p>

"Hey Kurt, do you want to go out for dinner?" Blaine had asked into his phone.

"No, studying with Sam again, sorry." The reply had been quick and followed by a 'love you, bye' before he had hung up.

Blaine was kind of annoyed with Kurt for ditching him again, but decided to go out anyway.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until he walked into Breadsticks that his annoyance grew to full on anger. Kurt was at a table towards the back with Sam, they were laughing and smiling at each other.<p>

Blaine decided not to make a rash decision and to do what Wevid would do if they were here, spy.

He sat at a table a few over from the one occupied by Kurt and Sam, he listened intently, picking up parts of the conversation.

"He doesn't suspect a thing... love it... you are so goofy... you're right, I love... we should go back to my house." At this, the two stood up and walked towards the door, leaving money on their table and walking way to close together for Blaine's liking.

Blaine sat staring at the doors for a few minutes, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. He stood and ran to his car.

* * *

><p>On Friday in Glee club Blaine sat in his seat red with anger, he had avoided Kurt all day.<p>

"Mr. Shue, can I sing something?" He asked, voice calmer than he looked or felt.

"Go ahead Blaine!" The teacher responded.

He nodded to the band and they started playing immediately. He sang, his voice angry.

_I've got somethin' to say that might cause you pain  
>If I catch you talkin' to that boy again<br>I'm gonna let you down  
>And leave you flat<br>Because I told you before  
>oh, You can't do that<br>_

He spat out the words while glaring at Kurt.

_Well it's the second time I've caught you talkin' to him  
>Do I have to tell you one more time, I think it's a sin<br>I think I'll let you down (let you down)  
>And leave you flat (gonna let you down and leave you flat)<br>Because I told you before  
>oh, You can't do that<br>_

His face was still red as he then tried to kill Sam with his eyes.

_Everybody's green  
>Cuz I'm the one who won your love<br>But if they'd seeeen  
>You talking that way, They'd laugh in my face<br>_

He looked back to Kurt and held his gaze there for the rest of the song.

_So Please listen to me if you wanna stay mine_  
><em>I can't help my feelings I go out of my mind<em>  
><em>I'm gonna let you down (let you down)<em>  
><em>And leave you flat (gonna let you down and leave you flat).<em>  
><em>Because I told you before,<em>  
><em>oh You can't do that!<em>

_(You can't do that)_  
><em>(You can't do that)<em>  
><em>(You can't do that)<em>  
><em>(You can't do that)<em>  
><em>(You can't do that)<em>

_Everybody's green_  
><em>Cuz I'm the one that won your love<em>  
><em>But if they'd seeeen<em>  
><em>You talking that way, They'd Laugh in my face<em>

_So Please listen to me if you wanna stay mine_  
><em>I can't help my feelings I go out of my mind<em>  
><em>I'll go and let you down (let you down)<em>  
><em>And leave you flat (gonna let you down and leave you flat.<em>  
><em>Because I told you before,<em>  
><em>oh You can't do that<em>

As the song came to a close he ran from the room, not letting anyone respond.

* * *

><p>The club sat in a stunned silence as Kurt fled the room, running after Blaine. They looked at each other with confusion before it dawned on Sam what had happened.<p>

"Shit! Blaine thinks Kurt's cheating on him with me!" The club all looked to Sam.

"He isn't actually cheating! Stop looking at me like that." He said now addressing the accusing looks of the club.

Sam stood and ran out of the room. As he walked down the hallway he heard the couple arguing around the corner. He hid from them and listened in.

"I can't believe that you would do this to me, you know I have trouble trusting people, and then you just do this to me!" Blaine yelled, Blaine was crying, sobs escaping his lips.

"I would never cheat on you, how could you accuse me of something that terrible in front of everyone." Kurt responded, his tone was conflicted. Angry and hurt.

"Oh yeah, I suppose you're going to say that you were studying with him at Breadsticks last night, I heard you ask him over to your house, plus you have been avoiding me all week. I knew I wasn't good enough for you but I thought you were better than that. We are over, leave me alone!" He screamed at Kurt before running out of the school, leaving a sobbing Kurt behind.

Without thinking Sam followed Blaine to the car park and jumped in his car, following Blaine's car to what must have been his home. Blaine ran inside the house and Sam followed yelling his name. "Blaine, Blaine!"

He court up to the broken boy as he ran into his room. Sam grabbed his shoulder. "Listen to me Blaine!" he said in a soothing voice.

"Why should I listen to you, don't you think you've done enough." He said, pulling from Sam's grasp and sitting on the edge of his bed, head in hands.

"He isn't cheating on you, you know." He said as he sat next to Blaine.

"What?" Blaine replied, looking up at Sam. "He came to me a week ago asking for help with a surprise, for you." Sam continued. "He has been hanging out with me so much because we have been organising said surprise."

"That doesn't explain why he has been avoiding me so much." Blaine said, starting to regret his actions.

"Kurt is terrible at keeping secrets, especially from you. He loves you, more than you know." Sam said, he had become close friends with Kurt since he had returned from Dalton.

"What have I done?" Blaine whispered dropping his head back into his hands.

* * *

><p>Present day...<p>

The day after Mr. Shue had assigned them there weekly Glee club assignment Blaine found himself once again at the front of the room about to sing.

He picked up a guitar and spoke as he tuned it.

"Last week, well for lack of a better word, fucked up. So I am going to sing this song for you Kurt. I'm sorry, I should have trusted you."

He started strumming his guitar, eyes only for Kurt as he sang.

_Weep for yourself, my man,_  
><em>You'll never be what is in your heart<em>  
><em>Weep Little Lion Man,<em>  
><em>You're not as brave as you were at the start<em>  
><em>Rate yourself and rake yourself,<em>  
><em>Take all the courage you have left<em>  
><em>Wasted on fixing all the problems<em>  
><em>That you made in your own head<em>

A tear rolled down his cheek as he continued.

_But it was not your fault but mine_  
><em>And it was your heart on the line<em>  
><em>I really fucked it up this time<em>  
><em>Didn't I, my dear?<em>  
><em>Didn't I, my...<em>

_Tremble for yourself, my man,_  
><em>You know that you have seen this all before<em>  
><em>Tremble Little Lion Man,<em>  
><em>You'll never settle any of your scores<em>  
><em>Your grace is wasted in your face,<em>  
><em>Your boldness stands alone among the wreck<em>  
><em>Now learn from your mother or else spend your days Biting your own neck<em>

_But it was not your fault but mine_  
><em>And it was your heart on the line<em>  
><em>I really fucked it up this time<em>  
><em>Didn't I, my dear?<em>

_Didn't I, my dear?_

_Ahhhhh..._

_But it was not your fault but mine_  
><em>And it was your heart on the line<em>  
><em>I really fucked it up this time<em>  
><em>Didn't I, my dear?<em>

_Didn't I, my dear?_

He blinked back tears as he waited for Kurt's response. Kurt stood up, grabbed his hand and pulled him to the door. Blaine put the guitar on its stand and followed Kurt out the door.

* * *

><p>"You should have trusted me." Kurt said as he stared at nothing.<p>

"I know, I am so sorry and-"

"Don't apologize, why don't you think you're good enough for me?" Kurt interrupted, finally looking up at Blaine.

"Because you're so perfect, you are everything I have ever wanted in a partner, I never thought I would find a person in this world like you." Blaine said through tears.

"Blaine, that's how I feel about you, I would never cheat on you because I just don't want to, you're all I ever wanted, there is no need to get anything from anywhere else." Kurt held the shorter boy in his arms. "Plus Sam is straight." He added as an afterthought.

"I thought he was gay, I mean, he dyes his hair blonde!" Blaine said into Kurt's shoulder, a smile spreading across his tear streaked face.

"That's what I thought!" They both laughed.

They stood in each other's arms in a comfortable silence, drinking in the feeling of complete and utter love.

Blaine eventually broke the silence. "Come on, let's go back inside."

"Or we can just go out for coffee?" Kurt asked hopefully. Blaine took his hand and they walked towards the car park.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this story, the songs were You Can't Do that by The Beatles and Little Lion Man by Mumford &amp; Sons. Please review, I am fine with constructive critisism, just make it constructive.<strong>

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
